Mistakes Happen
by Togethermeansforever
Summary: Set after episode 1x05 Twilights Last gleaming. Finn and Clarke have had sex, and Raven is back. What happens if Finn and Clarke hadn't used protection? How will things play out for them in a so far society of delinquents?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hello, I know that the name of this story and my user name are a bit ironic but this is my very first story ever, so please just cut me some slack! This story is about Finn and Clarke after the episode 1x05 after they have sex and Raven returns. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**I don't anyone the characters! All rights go to CW**

_Clarke's POV:_

After Raven came back, I didn't think that I could trust Finn anymore. He didn't tell me about her, even before we, you know, did _it_. It was amazing with Finn. I felt that we had such a connection, but then when Raven came back and ran into his arms, I think something clicked inside of me. It clicked that _we_ most likely were not going to happen.

I was sitting at the edge of camp staring out at the others. After being bored of doing nothing, I walked around, helping where I was needed. I stopped when I saw Raven walk by, giving me this look that made me feel sick. She knows a little of what happened with me and Finn, but not the big stuff. Like how we slept together.

It's only been about a month since Raven has joined us, and so far, it's been the worst month. It's been torture having to see Finn and her together. Every time I see them, it makes me sick, and every time I see Finn, it makes me feel even worse. At times when me and Finn make eye contact, I can see the guilt in his eyes. And every time I see those eyes of his, I just keep thinking back to that night. He drives me so crazy that I could ju-

"Hey Clarke! I got a job for you!" Bellamy yells at me from behind.

Bellamy is an ass. All he cares about is himself, and Octavia. She's really a sweet girl, a sweet girl constantly being watched by her asshole brother.

I walked over to the drop ship where Bellamy was, and I was not surprised by who was there. Finn, Raven, Jasper, Octavia, and now, me. I had a really bad feeling about what was going on.

"Alright, I've called you guys here because we need things. We're running low on food and resources. We need to go out and get more. Jasper and Octavia, go out and get fire wood. Raven and I will go and hunt for food. So Finn and Clarke will stay here and make sure that nobody ends up dead. Everybody, be careful of Grounders and traps. Now go."

Finn and I just stare at each other. Finn with those guilt stricken eyes, and me with an upset and pissed off face.

After everyone went off on there ways, I decided to walk around to watch the others and supervise. Finn runs up to me to try to talk about things.

"Clarke! I've been trying to talk to you for days. Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm just keeping busy."

"Well then why are you keeping busy?"

"Because _Finn_. I just have to."

With that, I roll my eyes and try to walk away. He grabs my arm.

"Seriously Clarke. You _have_ to talk to me. You can't keep-"

I cut him off, ripping away from him and running to the nearest secluded area where I hunch over and throw up. I sit down with my head in my hands and try to think of why I would've thrown up. I didn't feel sick, I didn't have a fever, it was then that I realized that I was _late_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the feedback! I understand that not everyone is in to the whole Clarke/Finn situation, but i mean, give it a chance. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own an of these characters. All rights go to CW.**

Octavia POV:

Bellamy usually doesn't do things right, but man am I glad that he partnered me up with Jasper! Jasper honestly isn't the hunkiest of guys, but he's so sweet and kind. Just the fact that we're gathering _wood_ together gives me butterflies.

"Hey Octavia, I think we have enough wood. Let's head back to camp." Jasper tells me as, snapping me out of my daydreaming.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

We head back in silence.

When we get back, we're greeted by the others. Finn comes and takes the wood and puts it in a pile. My work here is done. I decide to walk around when I see Clarke in a small spot crying. I walk over to her and she's just murmuring the word 'no' over and over again.

"Clarke? Are you okay?" I ask her with a gentle voice.

She jumps in surprise, I guess not noticing that I was here.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." I say with a half hearted laugh. "Jasper and I just got back and I was going to walk around, until I saw you, here. Crying. Really, what's wrong that you have to hide yourself here where nobody can find you?"

she raises her head, her eyes red from crying. She looks around as if to make sure no one was listening, then she looks down at the ground, then at me.

"I'm _late_ Octavia. I'm fucking _late_!" She says still crying and smashing her hand on the ground on that last part.

"Well you're only late if you're- Oh my god Clarke." I don't even think twice I lunge at her and hug her and she just keeps crying.

I pull back, trying to break the awkward silence, I say, "So you're like, the first person from the arc to have Earth sex in over 97 years!" She laughs at that, although it didn't really do much. We sit in that secret spot she found and sat there until she cooled down.

Bored of just sitting here, I turn to Clarke and ask her, "So...Who's the baby-daddy?"

She laughs. Still staring at the sky, she says, " well if you really must know, it's-"

She gets cut off by someone coming near us.

"Were you guys been here the entire time? People have been looking for you for over two hours Clarke. What the hell?"

"Finn." She says as she releases her breath, yet still sounding annoyed with him.

It suddenly clicks inside me. Oh. My. God. Finn and Clarke? Now this explains so much.

* * *

Finn POV:

Two hours that Clarke was missing, and she was here the entire time. I knew that I should've run after her, but she looked as if she was going to be sick, so I backed off a bit. But when I found her, she said my name as if there was something I should know. I don't bother asking since she's obviously really pissed for whatever reason, and now, she looks even more pissed. She walks past me, bumping me as she goes, with Octavia hot on her trail.

After everyone settled down and went to sleep, I just lay there with Raven right next to me. I've known Raven since forever, but with Clarke, there's just something about her I just can't wrap my head around. But I can't leave Raven. She came all the way from the arc to make sure I wasn't dead.

Some time went by when I heard people moving and talking in the camp. I peeked out to see that it was Clarke and Octavia. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I figured they were fighting based on their body language. Clarke was packing a bag with a bunch of food and seemed that Octavia was trying to stop her. She obviously wasn't getting anywhere cause Clarke just stormed out of the camp with Octavia running after her. I got the feeling that this was something important so I got up and started to follow them, staying a good distance behind to where I could still see them, but they wouldn't notice I was there.

Things seemed to be going well, Octavia and Clarke still fighting occasionally I wasn't paying much attention until I heard Octavia say in a hushed yell,

"You have to tell him! You can't just keep it a secret forever! Eventually someone will notice!"

"Well they won't notice if I just run off and hide. I'll be perfectly fine on my own!"

"No you won't! What if the Grounders find you! And kill you! Then what would happen! People will come looking and they'll find you!"

"_No_ they _won't_. Because you're not going to say anything."

"Oh. Okay. So how far do you think you can run? How long do you think you can hide? It's a bit hard to do all that when you're fucking _pregnant! _What' seven worse is that you won't even tell Finn!" _  
_

I freeze as i hear that last sentence. Clarke? Pregnant? With my kid? But we... Oh shit. We didn't use protection. What was I thinking! I back up slowly to not draw attention to myself, but I wasn't trying as hard, I stepped on a branch and it made that crack sound. All of a sudden everything went quiet. Somebody was walking near me. I tried not to make a sound in hopes they would just walk away. It didn't work.

"Finn?"

I turn around to Clarke standing right in front of me, looking absolutely terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews and whatever else! It really means a lot to know that people actually want to read my story! I will have some similarities to the show, but I'll always add a twist to it, don't worry. Please if any questions, ask. If any concerns, ask. Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO CW!**

Clarke POV:

The moment I saw him, I swear I almost died. Filled with rage, I started screaming at him.

"What the hell Finn?! Have you been following us this whole time? Listening to our conversation?" I yell with tears streaming down my face.

"Yes. I have. And honestly, I'm kinda glad I did." He says with a guilty, almost glad expression.

"You had no right to do that! This has nothing to do with you! You can't just walk away, then when something important happens just come back thinking nothing has changed! You chose Raven. So go back to her and live you happy little life!"

With that I turn around to try to walk off, not feeling right, like something's wrong, but he grabs my arm and turns me around, holding on to my arms on both sides.

"That is not fair to say. Were you even going to tell me?"

I turn away from those eyes of his still hanging with guilt, but now with some sort of hope gleaming in. I shake my head, trying to snap out of it. He chose Raven. He slept with me, then left me. I'm not good enough for him...

I look him in the eyes with tears still pouring out, feeling worse than I already did.

"No." I say with what little strength I had left.

I pull away and walk towards Octavia, who I'd forgotten was there. I could see that she wasn't sure what to say, so she just followed me. We walked a good 5 yards, suddenly I felt myself drop and everything went black.

* * *

Octavia POV:

The moment Clarke hit the ground, since Finn actually wasn't that far away, he came running towards us. I'm not sure exactly how I feel about him, considering he slept with Clarke then went back to Raven the moment she got to the ground. A bit of a douche move if you ask me. But he was here to help, and considering the circumstances, I needed a lot of help if I was going to get Clarke back to the camp so she could get help that she needed.

When Finn runs over, he looks at me confused.

"What happened? Why'd she collapse?" He said as if I had something to do with it.

"Me? I didn't do jack! Maybe it was the stress from talking with you!"

"Whatever. We've got to get her back to camp before something else happens."

With his help, we pick her up and bring her all the way back to camp. We come up with an excuse for being out like trying to hunt at night to find animals. Surprisingly a lot of them believed that. Except Raven. You could see the skepticism in her eyes.

When we brought her into the drop ship, apparently Raven had been able to make contact with the arc, and we were able to talk with Dr. Griffin, Clarke's mom, for help.i made everyone leave, even Finn, so I could talk with her about Clarke's ... Condition.

"Dr. Griffin... There's something you should know about Clarke before we start." I tell her with a bit of unease.

"What is it? Is something wrong with her? Octavia, you have to tell me." I can hear the worry in her voice.

"Well, here's the thing. Clarke's kinda, " I look around to make sure no ones around to hear, "well, you see, Clarke's a bit... Pregnant." For awhile, everything goes quiet. I'm to sure if the radio cut off, or if she's just not talking.

"Okay. Okay. Thank you, Octavia, for telling me that. Do you know how far along she is? This can help with figuring out why she collapsed." There's a slight quiver in her voice when she talks. I can't help feeling bad for some reason.

"Oh, and one more thing. Nobody really knows, so it would help if you didn't mention it or anything to anyone else."

"Yes. That would help, from causing a rebellion against one another."

She talked me through what to do, and in no time, we figured out what was wrong. Her blood pressure had spiked, probably from fighting with Finn, I didn't tell him that though, it looked like he had enough on his conscience.

After everything was alright, and fine, there was a sound from the camp. I rushed out to see that, somehow, they had been able to catch a Grounder. They took him through the drop ship and brought him to the top where they locked the hatch and, from the sounds of it, started torturing him.

Later when things started to settle down, Clarke woke up. When she saw Finn next to her, she flipped out and tried to run off, I felt kind of bad not doing anything, but she had to talk things out with Finn. Or else everything would get worse.

I stand out of the room to give them some privacy, but can't help but listen to their conversation. The only thing I can make out from their conversation is the last bit of what Clarke says.

"I don't care what you do. I _will_ get away from here. I _will_ get away from _you_. And I _will_ be fine."

After that, I see Finn walk out, he looks at me, I can see that he feels guilty, but I just can't hold eye contact with him from all the guilt.

But I guess Clarke's made up her mind. She wants to run away. Just so she doesn't have to face Finn through all this. But I mean really, how long can she go. She'll come back. She'll have to. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. There's been school and testing and people and problems. You know how it is. If you guys have any suggestions, please tell! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Seripusly! I'd love to know what you suggest!**

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO CW.**

Chapter 4

Finn POV:

" I will get away from you..."

Those words started to get me thinking about all the things that I could do. What could I do? I can't tell anyone because that will just cause so much panic and how would Raven react? I couldn't do that to her, but I also can't let Clarke do any of this on her own.

"Finn?" I hear someone from behind me say. I jump around, losing my train of though to see Octavia.

"Yeah..." I say very bleakly not knowing what to say.

"About Clarke... I overheard you two, and you should know that she's terrified. She's pretty much lost everyone she cares about. Her dad was floated, her mom's on the arc, her best friend is dead, then there's you, and you have Raven. And she has no one. Oh, and I told her mom that she's pregnant, but she doesn't know it's you. So, just remember that."

After that, she leaves. Now I can't help feel utterly guilty. There's no way I can talk to Clarke. She won't even let me get within two feet of her. I could talk to her mom, but that seems like going a bit too far. I decide to just walk around the camp and help where I'm needed.

By the end of the day, Raven has been able to get video feed up to see the people on the arc. After looking at my choices all day, I decide to talk Dr. Griffin in the morning.

First thing I do in the morning is go to the tent where Raven has set up the video feed. I come to see a worker at the video doing some work. Obviously. He looks up and sees me and we pretty much have a blunt conversation.

"Name?"

"Finn Collins."

"Who would you like to talk to?"

"Abigail Griffin."

"Reason for meeting?"

"Um..that's private."

"I'll return shortly with Dr. Griffin."

Now I wait. Like I haven't done enough of that. What would I talk to her about? What would I tell her? I stop thinking about that when Dr. Griffin walks into view.

"I'm Dr. Abigail Griffin. You asked for me?"

"Uh, yeah I'm Finn-"

"Collins. I know. You're the one who used up a months supply of air. What do you want to talk about?"

Wow. She's a smartass just like Clarke.

"Well, you see, it's about Clarke. I think Octavia already told you this but, I-"

"You're the one who got my daughter pregnant? Aren't you?"

I freeze for a moment. Man was she good at finishing sentences for others.

"Yeah. But the thing is she sorta wants to get as far away from me as possible..."

"Well do mind me asking why she wants that and what you happened to do to upset her so much?"

"Well you kind of sent down my girlfriend, and that kind of set some things off."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry for that, but I don't think there's anything I can do to help with that. She's a pregnant teenage girl. All those hormones aren't making things anything easier. You have to talk to her. Or nothing will get better. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend, but please, Finn, protect my daughter and grandchild. I do believe in you."

With that she left. How was I going to talk to her? I started walking out of the tent when I literally walk into Clarke. Was she listening the entire time? Well, I guess we're even considering that's what I did to her, but still.

Before I know it, she stumbles over and her leg falls onto a rock, with which she then screams and I think broke her leg. That can not be good. I run over to her and try to help her but she's barely conscious. Holding her in my arms, I only think of one thing. I'm not doing a very good job at protecting her.

* * *

Clarke POV:

Darkness. I fell on the ground, then everything went black. Why I blacked out, I have no idea. All I know is that I'm in the drop ship, again, and I can't feel my leg. I try to move it, but aka burst of pain runs through it. It's probably broken. What the hell happened?

I look around to see Finn sitting against the wall sleeping. Great. He's still here. Although the pain is excruciating, I sit up and try to hobble off. I make it to the door, when suddenly Octavia walks in.

"What the hell Clarke? Are you trying to kill yourself? Your leg is broken, and your pregnant. You can't just go running off. Not in this condition." She says exasperated.

Just when I thought noting could get worse, Finn wakes up. Oh fun. He looks up, and surprised, he looks at Octavia.

"I had no idea she was even awake. I must've dozed off..."

"Forget it. She would've tried to run off even if you were awake." Octavia had a tinge of annoyance in her voice. She looked at me like a child who stole a cookie from a candy jar.

She say me back down and stayed with me the rest of the day. We just talked. About everything. The camp, the ark, Finn, even me... I wasn't comfortable talking about it. I know I ahold really get used to the idea, but I just can't wrap my head around it. Of all the people on the ground, why me?

When everyone went off to sleep, and all was quiet, I fashioned myself some makeshift crutches and pretty much hobbled out of camp. I brought with me a knife, spear, food, and blanket. The only place I could find to hide and stay without dying from anything outside, was the bunker. Although it brought back many bad thoughts, it was the only place I could think of.

I climbed down slowly, the pain in my leg throbbing with each small step. When I reached the bottom, I lit some candles and sat on the small couch. Realizing that I was all alone. I had no one. My father. Dead. My mother. The ark. My best friend. Dead. And the worst part of all, the one I was into, taken. Giving me mixed signals and signs.

I found a pencil in the cushion, and from habit, I started drawing on the wall. I drew whatever was on my mind. The trees, animals, rivers, even the sky. When I finished drawing on the small area around me though, I saw that I drew one thing that I never wanted to see again. Finn. Looking at the way his face just smiled like a half hearted laugh got me in tears. My one true happiness. Taken away.

Laying my head down on the pillow, I just looked at my drawings and dozed off to sleep. With the one idea that everything was perfect. My tiny world of pictures was enough. It was comforting really. To know that my drawings could never go anywhere else. So the last thing I saw before I was out, was Finn. Sweet, daring Finn...


End file.
